Grimm gefunden
by Shelley
Summary: Dies ist eine direkte Fortsetzung meiner Kurzstory "Grimm gesucht". Es empfiehlt sich also dringend, diese vorher zu lesen. Man hat jetzt also den Grimm gefunden. Und nun?


_Dies ist eine direkte Fortsetzung meiner Kurzstory "Grimm gesucht". Geplant war sie nicht, aber dank euch allen (und besonders Bheadr und Arana) kam mir dann doch eine Idee für eine Fortsetzung - und hier ist sie. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch genauso wie "Grimm gesucht". Besonderer Dank geht auch an Bheadr und Arana für Input und Betalesen *knuddel*._

Grimm gefunden

Es war Samstagmittag, als eine Kolonne von 21 schweren Motorrädern in Salem gemächlich den Willamette River überquerte, auf die Wallace Road einbog und nach einigen hundert Metern links auf dem Platz hinter dem Fifty Pub &amp; Grub anhielt, auf dem sich schon Dutzende weiterer Maschinen befanden. Die Biker, die allesamt Jacken mit dem Logo der „Outlaws" trugen, stiegen ab und marschierten ohne Umwege in Richtung Pub.

„Hast du gesehen? Wir sind gerade an einem McDonalds vorbeigekommen", zischte der Skalenzahne der Truppe. „Und weiter vorne soll irgendwo ein Burger…."

„Ach halt doch die Klappe, Jimmy", seufzte Reggie. „Wo frisst du das eigentlich immer hin, so dürre wie du bist? Meinst du nicht, dass wir gerade ganz andere Probleme haben?"

„Ich mein' ja nur…", maulte Jim eingeschnappt und ließ sich einen halben Meter zurückfallen. „Wir sind fast eine Stunde gefahren."

Die Portland Outlaws betraten den Pub, angeführt von ihrem Chef, dem Löwenzahn Harry. Das Stimmengewirr im Pub verstummte beim Eintreten der Neuankömmlinge und ca. 50 Augenpaare richteten sich auf die Eingangstür. Harry und seine Jungs marschierten an der Längsseite der Bar entlang, bis sie vor Parker dem Anführer der Albany Outlaws stehen blieben.

Parker musterte erst Harry abschätzig, dann wanderte sein Blick an diesem vorbei zu dem Rest des Haufens. „Na, Harry? Hast du uns nicht für heute den ganz großen Knaller versprochen?", höhnte er. „Wo ist er denn, dein Grimm?" Dabei drehte er sich seitwärts und grinste beifallsheischend in die Runde. Neben ihm stand ein voll aufgewallter Mantikor, der selbstgefällig auf den Fußballen vor- und zurückschaukelte, da er sich seiner beeindruckenden Erscheinung mehr als bewusst war.

Plötzlich teilte sich die Portlander Gruppe, ein einzelner Mann in Jeans und Lederjacke gekleidet und insgesamt nicht besonders eindrucksvoll aussehend schlenderte durch die entstandene Gasse und blieb direkt vor Parker stehen. „Hi", grüßte er freundlich.

Parker runzelte die Stirn und musterte den Fremden misstrauisch. „Wer bist du denn?", wollte er wissen. „Doch nicht etwa der…." Bei den letzten Worten schaute er wieder in die Runde, woraufhin alle Anwesenden, mit Ausnahme der Portlander, in Gelächter ausbrachen. Parkers Blick wanderte wieder zurück zu dem jungen Mann, während er leicht aufwallte….

„GRIMM!", entfuhr es ihm in der nächsten Sekunde und er machte regelrecht einen Satz zurück – gefolgt vom Mantikor, dessen Skorpionstachel nun nervös zuckte.

Der Grimm nickte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Genau - und mit wem hab ich die Ehre?"

„Äh… Pa… Parker", stotterte der Albany Outlaw, dann fing er sich mühsam. Er atmete tief durch, straffte seine Gestalt und wallte nun voll auf. Dabei verwandelte er sich nun auch für Hank sichtbar, der unterdessen Nick weiter nach vorne gefolgt war und möglichst unauffällig die Hand unter der Jacke auf dem Griff seiner Waffe hielt, in eine beeindruckende Königsschlange, doch der Grimm verzog nicht eine Miene.

'Was für ein harter Hund', dachte sich die Kobra beeindruckt.

'Ich kann mich ums Verrecken nicht dran erinnern, wie das hier heißt', dachte dagegen der Grimm. 'Irgendwas mit Schlange, aber ist das gefährlich...?'

_Eine Woche zuvor:_

Nick Burkhardt und Hank Griffin saßen in der Stammkneipe der Portland Outlaws an einem Ende des Tresens und unterhielten sich leise über den Vorschlag, den sie kurz zuvor erhalten hatten.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. "Hank, was redest du da? Das sind ROCKER und die sind bekanntermaßen nicht wirklich gesetzestreu. Ich... wir können doch nicht mit denen gemeinsame Sache machen."

Hank lächelte daraufhin verschwörerisch. "Aber überleg doch mal, Nick", raunte er lockend. "Wenn du ihnen hilfst und sie dadurch wirklich in der Rockerhierarchie aufsteigen, dann sind sie dir was schuldig. Und zwar gewaltig. Und wenn du dann mal zu ihnen sagst 'Jungs, macht das nicht' oder 'Jungs, macht das', dann werden die eher auf dich hören, als wenn du ihnen nicht geholfen hast."

"Und wenn nicht?"

"Na dann... grimmst du sie halt - oder drohst es ihnen zumindest an", zuckte Hank mit verschmitztem Grinsen mit den Schultern, "dann spuren die schon. Hey, du hättest damit nicht nur eine normale Rockerbande unter deiner Kontrolle, sondern sogar eine Wesen-Rockerbande."

"Klar, und wenn die aus der Spur laufen, bin ich dran schuld", murrte Nick unwirsch.

"Das machen die nicht", raunte Hank leise. "Guck sie dir doch mal an", dabei nickte er in Richtung der Rocker, die in gebührendem Abstand saßen und versuchten, sich zu unterhalten oder irgendwas zur Ablenkung zu machen, aber ständig verstohlen in Nicks und Hanks Richtung schielten. "Die verehren dich, so wie du sie vorhin vermöbelt hast - wohlgemerkt, ohne einen von ihnen umzubringen oder ernsthaft zu verletzen. Die stehen kurz davor, einen Fanclub für dich zu gründen, glaub mir..."

Nick schaute kurz wieder zu den Rockern - die sofort ganz furchtbar beschäftigt waren, was ihm ein Grinsen entlockte. "Du willst da wirklich hin, zu diesem Rockertreffen, was Hank?"

Dieser bekam einen sehnsüchtigen Blick. "Ich wollte schon immer mal sowas machen."

"Du hast nicht mal eine Maschine."

"Na und? Dann leihen wir uns welche."

"Äh... wir? Ich bin noch nie mit sowas gefahren", wandte Nick ein. "Und ich fange bestimmt nicht jetzt damit an und blamiere mich dann bis in alle Ewigkeit vor diesen Typen, weil ich in der nächsten Kurve auf die Schnauze fliege."

"Dann sitzt du halt bei mir hinten drauf", winkte Hank ab. "Komm schon, mach mit. Das wird lustig."

"Und wenn die anderen Rocker beschließen, uns zu zerreißen?", äußerte der Grimm seine größte Sorge. "Dann haben wir keine Chance, selbst dann nicht, wenn die da", er zeigte auf Harry und seine Jungs, "sich auf unsere Seite stellen - wovon ich nicht zwingend ausgehen würde. Der Deal lautet, soweit ICH das verstanden hab, einen Grimm mitzubringen. Davon, ihn auch lebend wieder gehen zu lassen, hab ich bisher nichts gehört."

_Eine halbe Stunde später..._

"Ich sehe es genau wie Hank", nickte Renard. "Gehen Sie da hin, haben Sie Spaß - und versichern Sie sich dabei gleich der Loyalität der Outlaws. Darauf werden wir vielleicht hin und wieder zurückgreifen können."

"Spaß..." Der Grimm verdrehte seufzend die Augen. "Ich bin hier im falschen Film. Sogar mein Chef..."

„Ja genau, und wir machen das offiziell als Undercover-Einsatz", nickte der Captain, woraufhin Hanks Gesicht etwas in die Länge wuchs. „Wie jetzt, so mit Observationsteam?"

Renard bedachte ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick. „SO offiziell meine ich das nicht… aber an sich wäre das keine schlechte Idee", sinnierte er dann mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn. „Nicks Bedenken sind nämlich nicht aus der Luft gegriffen. Keiner kann garantieren, dass die anderen Rocker sich friedlich verhalten."

Nick Burkhardt atmete erleichtert auf – Hank eher nicht.

„Aber wir ziehen das nicht groß auf. Wu soll sich in der Nähe einen günstigen Beobachtungspunkt suchen", beschloss Renard", und sollte es doch zu Problemen kommen, kann er die Hilfe der örtlichen…. Wo soll das überhaupt stattfinden?"

„In Salem.

„Salem? Na so weit ist das ja auch nicht weg", nickte Renard. „Und den dortigen Polizeichef kenn ich gut."

Hank war deutlich anzusehen, dass er nicht begeistert auf eine Rockerparty unter Polizeibeobachtung war, andererseits hatte der Captain recht und mit Wu war, fand er, ein guter Kompromiss gefunden worden.

_Gegenwart:_

"Krass, wie eiskalt du geblieben bist", flüsterte Hank, der sich mit Nick ein bisschen abseits an den Tresen gestellt hatte, beeindruckt. "Ich hab mich fast nass gemacht als der sich verwandelt hat, aber du? Nicht eine Miene hast du verzogen."

"Ich hab nur krampfhaft versucht mich daran zu erinnern, was für ein Wesen er ist und was er so kann", raunte Nick zurück.

"Das ist 'ne Königsschlange. Das konnte sogar ich sehen – und zwar sogar ohne nochmal einen Blick in die Bücher zu werfen", grinste Hank. „Was ist los mit dir? Bin ich jetzt dein neues Grimm-Wiki?"

"Sorry, ich hatte nen Blackout bei so viel gefletschten Zähnen um mich herum", murmelte Nick verlegen und nahm einen sehr tiefen Schluck aus der Bierflasche.

„Ach, dann war das also dein ‚ich-habe-keine-Ahnung-was-hier-los-ist'-Gesicht?", gluckste Hank. „Und ich dachte, das wäre dein ‚boah-bin-ich-ein-cooler-Grimm'-Gesicht."

„Solange das die anderen auch denken, ist mir das recht", grinste Nick, während er sich im Pub umschaute.

_Ihre_ Jungs hatten sich inzwischen unter die übrigen Oregoner Outlaws gemischt, um sich für den Grimm bewundern zu lassen und ein bisschen zu prahlen, wobei Worte wie „vermöbelt worden" ganz sicher nicht fielen.

„Und? Bist du zufrieden?", wollte Nick wissen.

„Ja, total", freute sich Hank. „Das ist so cool hier. Und eigentlich sind die ganz okay. Und ich habe noch nie so viele Wesen in ihrer wahren Gestalt gesehen. Meistens ja nur in den Büchern und auf deinen Zeichnungen. Find ich total nett, dass sie das extra für mich vorgeführt haben."

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das für sie eher ein dringendes Bedürfnis war und nicht wirklich immer ihrer Kontrolle unterlag", grinste Nick und zwinkerte seinem Partner zu. „Ich hätte echt nicht geglaubt, dass der Spruch ‚_Die haben mehr Angst vor dir als du vor ihnen'_ mal derart passend ist wie hier und heute."

„Siehst du", erklärte Hank triumphierend. „Hab ich dir doch gesagt. Du hast dir ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht."

„Abwarten, der Tag ist noch nicht vorbei", gab Nick zu bedenken.

„Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Kraftdemonstration?", fragte in diesem Moment der plötzlich hinzugetretene Parker schlangenfreundlich.

„Ich wusste es doch", murmelte Nick mit einem unterdrückten Seufzer. „Wäre ja auch zu schön…" Dann riss er sich zusammen und schaute Parker direkt an. „Was genau hast du dir denn da so vorgestellt?"

Parker zeigte auf den Mantikor. „Er möchte gerne mit dir Armdrücken."

Nick blinzelte irritiert. „Armdrücken? Echt jetzt?" Er hatte eigentlich mit einer Aufforderung zu einem richtigen Zweikampf gerechnet.

„Ja, oder hast du damit ein Problem?", lauerte der Mantikor.

„Äh… nein, eigentlich nicht." Nick reichte sein Bier an Hank weiter und setzte sich an einen der runden Tische, die im Pub verteilt standen. Der Mantikor ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder und Beide begaben sich in die Armdrück-Ausgangsposition.

Sofort waren sie dicht umringt von neugierigen Bikern.

Eine Weile rangen sie gleichwertig um den Sieg, einmal sah es sogar kurz danach aus, als würde Nick den Kürzeren ziehen. Dann erinnerte sich der Grimm jedoch daran, was ihm möglicherweise blühen würde, wenn er verlöre, was ihm noch einmal einen zusätzlichen Ansporn gab, noch irgendwoher Restkräfte zu mobilisieren und langsam aber sicher die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Nicks Augen blitzten schon triumphierend, während er den Arm seines Gegners immer weiter in Richtung Tischplatte drückte, als plötzlich etwas in sein Gesichtsfeld schwebte. Nicks Blick wanderte erst nach oben, dann zum Mantikor und er verdrehte kurz die Augen, während er zynisch meinte: "Ist das jetzt wirklich dein Ernst? Hältst du mir gerade deinen Schwanz vor die Nase?"

Die darauf einsetzende Stille hätte man schneiden können. Alle Wesen schienen den Atem anzuhalten - bis plötzlich das polternde Gelächter Parkersden Bann brach und alle anderen darin einstimmten.

Nick und der Mantikor ließen einander los und lehnten sich zurück. Es war für alle ersichtlich gewesen, dass der Grimm den Sieg davongetragen hätte, aber durch diese Wendung konnte der Mantikor nun sein Gesicht wahren, was Parker durch einen anerkennenden Schlag auf Nicks Schulter quittierte. „Du bist in Ordnung, obwohl du ein Grimm bist", stellte er laut fest, so dass es auch jeder hören konnte. Damit war klar, dass der Grimm nun unter seinem Schutz stand und jeder, der sich an ihm vergreifen würde, ein großes Problem hätte. Langsam zerstreuten sich die Biker wieder und setzten fort, was sie unterbrochen hatten.

Nick atmete erleichtert auf. Das Hauptproblem war nun offenbar geregelt. Jetzt hoffte er nur noch, dass niemand von den Portland Outlaws verriet, dass Hank und er auch noch Polizisten waren.

„Sag mal", wandte er sich an den Mantikor, „wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Bernd", erklärte dieser trocken.

Nick biss sich schnell auf die Unterlippe, um nicht loszulachen, dann räusperte er sich. „Netter Name, klingt so…. deutsch", erklärte er möglichst ernst, während er aufstand. „Was willst du trinken? Ich geb dir einen aus."

„Whiskey", erklärte sein Gegenüber knapp und Nick wandte sich ab.

„Bernd, der Mantikor", gluckste Hank, der durch Nicks Drehung plötzlich direkt vor diesem stand. „Ich brech zusammen."

„Halt die Klappe", zischte Nick ihm leise zu. „Ganz dünnes Eis. Der ist stinksauer, dass er praktisch verloren hat – und dass er derzeit nicht mehr die erste Geige spielt. Also reiz ihn besser nicht."

„Oh…. okay", nickte Hank und räusperte sich.

Später setzte sich Parker zu Nick, als Hank mal kurz auf dem Klo war. "Sag mal, wie sind die Portländer eigentlich an dich gekommen?", kam die unvermeidliche Frage.

Nick sah die Königsschlange prüfend an. Hank hatte inzwischen seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge geholfen und ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass dieses Wesen ziemlich gut darin war, Lügen auf die Spur zu kommen. "Ich hab sie verdroschen", erklärte er deshalb schlicht.

"Wie, alle 20?", staunte Parker.

"Nein nein", winkte Nick ab. "Nur 7 oder 8."

"_Nur_ ist gut", grinste Parker. "Welche denn?", fragte er dann neugierig.

Nick seufzte. "Äh... die Namen weiß ich nicht alle. Also da war Harry, Reggie, Jim, dann noch ein zweiter Blutbader, zwei Kojoten und der Nagerstein..." Nick ließ in Gedanken die Prügelei nochmal Revue passieren. Dann nickte er. "Ja, ich glaube, das war's."

Parker war nun doch ziemlich beeindruckt. "Alle gleichzeitig? Das ist nicht schlecht."

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte es mit einem bescheidenen: "Naja, ging so..."

"Du hast jedenfalls alle am Leben gelassen", nickte Parker anerkennend. "Du bist ein... nicht normaler Grimm."

"Das höre ich öfter", grinste Nick.

"Und? Was hast du eingesteckt?", wollte Parker neugierig wissen.

"Ein paar blaue Flecke, einen Kratzer", zeigte Nick auf seine Stirn, wo der Kratzer zwar schon gut verheilt, aber noch immer zu sehen war, "und einer hat mich in den Arm gebissen."

"Jimmy", stellte Parker trocken fest.

"Ja, der Skalenzahne", nickte der Grimm mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Ja, so ist Jimmy", gluckste Parker. "Sag mal, kommst du jetzt öfter mit?"

Nick schluckte. "Äh... also eigentlich... also genau genommen hat mich mein P... Kumpel Hank überredet, der fährt eher als ich auf Motorräder ab."

Parker wirkte nun sichtlich enttäuscht.

"Aber ich kann ja hin und wieder mal mitkommen", beeilte sich Nick daraufhin zu sagen und warf dem soeben zurückkehrenden und fragend schauenden Hank einen warnenden Blick zu. "Aber du musst verstehen... Ich bin nicht immer in Portland... Oregon meine ich. Du weißt schon, der Job...", versuchte er sich herauszureden.

"Ja... stimmt... Grimm und so...", sinnierte Parker. "Da bist du sicher viel unterwegs und beschäftigt mit... äh... was Grimms halt so tun." Sein Blick wurde lauernd und die Königsschlange schien wieder leicht durchzubrechen. "Hast du schon viele von uns geköpft?", wollte er dann wissen.

Nick runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, da er beschloss, dass auch hier Ehrlichkeit eher hilfreich war. "Ehrlich gesagt, geköpft hab ich noch niemanden."

Die Augenbrauen der Kobra wanderten nach oben. "Noch niemanden? Aber ist es nicht das, was Grimms tun?"

Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, ich hab eher keinen großen Kontakt zu anderen Grimms", wich er aus. "Ich ziehe jedenfalls nicht durch die Gegend und bringe alles um, was ein Wesen ist, wenn es das ist, was du meinst, sondern ich... äh...", sein Blick wanderte nachdenklich über die Flaschen, die im Regal hinter dem Tresen standen, "also ich jage Wesen, die anderen schaden", versuchte er dann mit vorsichtig gewählten Worten zu erklären, "und versuche dann, sie davon abzuhalten, weiter Schaden anzurichten. Und erst wenn sie ... nun... uneinsichtig sind, dann..." Den Rest des Satzes ließ er offen.

Parker hatte aufmerksam zugehört, dann nickte er. "Verstehe. Und davon kann man leben?"

Nick und Hank wechselten schnell einen Blick und Nick kam eine Idee. "Stell dir das vor wie ein Detektiv", kam er der Wahrheit so nahe, wie es nur ging, ohne sie offenzulegen. "Ich werde meistens dafür bezahlt, um Leuten zu helfen, die Schwierigkeiten mit Wesen haben."

Parkers Miene hellte sich auf. "Ahhh, jetzt ist alles klar. Joah, dafür ist ein Grimm natürlich perfekt geeignet", schien damit für ihn das Thema abgeschlossen zu sein.

Der Grimm nickte erleichtert. "Ja, total perfekt. Was machst du eigentlich so?", rutschte ihm dann eher ungewollt raus.

"Ich bin Gebrauchtwarenhändler", erklärte Parker halblaut. Offenbar wollte er nicht, dass das jeder mitbekam. "Also niemand, für den sich ein Grimm wie du interessieren würde", grinste er dann. "Hey, brauchst du vielleicht einen Wagen...?", holte ihn dann sein Geschäftssinn ein.

"Nein nein, danke", lachte Nick und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Bierflasche. "Ich bin gut versorgt."

"Schade", murmelte Parker. "Ein Grimm würde sich gut in meiner Referenzliste machen."

Nick schmunzelte. "Ich behalte es im Hinterkopf. Kannst mir ja deine Karte geben und wenn ich mal Bedarf hab, melde ich mich bei dir."

Parkers Gesicht hellte sich auf und er zog schnell eine Karte aus seiner Gesäßtasche, die Nick kurz anschaute und dann in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden ließ.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ebenfalls ohne Blutvergießen – abgesehen von einer kurzen Klopperei zwischen Jimmy und einem Fuchsteufel, dem Jimmy versucht hatte, in einem unbeobachteten Moment das Steak vom Teller zu mopsen.

Der Abschied verzögerte sich dann noch ziemlich, weil Nick für gefühlte 200 Selfies (mal mit und mal ohne Aufwallung) von einem Wesen zum anderen weitergereicht wurde wie ein Wanderpokal, dazu kamen dann noch etliche Bilder mit allen drauf, bis endlich alle zufrieden waren. „Ich weiß genau, was ich unter das Gemeinschaftsbild schreibe", grinste Parker zum Abschied. _„Treffen mit Grimm – alle haben überlebt."_ Nick konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Nun, wo es offenbar doch danach aussah, dass er lebend wieder nach Hause kommen würde, fand er sogar Gefallen an der ganzen Sache und bedauerte es sogar ein bisschen, dass das Treffen schon zu Ende ging und er die meiste Zeit eher angespannt gewesen war.

Die Heimfahrt verlief ebenfalls ereignislos, mal abgesehen von einem über das Helmsprechgerät dauernörgelnden Wu, der in gebührendem Abstand hinter dem Pulk herfuhr und sich in einem endlosen Monolog sehr wortreich darüber beschwerte, wie langweilig der Einsatz war und wie ungerecht, dass Nick und Hank so viel Spaß hatten und er nicht… und überhaupt…

Ein dreiviertel Jahr später:

Wu fuhr auf seiner gemieteten Harley neben Nick und Hank im Pulk der Portland Outlaws in Richtung Madras, wo dieses Mal das Treffen stattfinden sollte. Seit Fahrtantritt grinste er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und Nick fragte sich unweigerlich, wie viele Fliegen er schon versehentlich geschluckt haben dürfte. Andererseits… in Asien waren Insekten ja durchaus… Nick schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb den Rest des Gedankens.

Für Hank und Nick war es das dritte Treffen, zu dem sie mitfuhren und seit Wu beim ersten Treffen die Observation übernommen hatte, hatte er den Beiden in den Ohren gelegen, wie gerne er auch mal offiziell mitfahren würde.

Ein weiteres Honigkuchenpferd oder besser Honigkuchenblutbad fuhr an seiner anderen Seite: die sonst eher wilde Mähne durch ein rotes Kopftuch im Piratenstyle gebändigt und genauso breit grinsend wie der Sergeant - Monroe.

Ende


End file.
